serena phantom
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: serena was kidnapped at age 3, so she never knew who her dad really was. that is, until she developes superpovers of her own now she must fight the woman who stole her from her parents
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: in the beginning

(Serena's POV)

It was Tuesday morning. The sun in Tokyo was bright. It was 72 degrees, yet I felt like I was trapped in a meat locker when I got out of bed. I walked downstairs. "Good morning sunshine!" my aunt Angeline said to me. "How are you?" "Fine." I answered "Just fine."

Let me introduce myself, my name is Serena Fenton. I am 14 years old and in my second year at Masaharu Morimoto Junior High school in Tokyo, Japan. I've lived with Angeline since I was three years old, when I was kidnapped by a mysterious lady. She saved my life and promised to watch me until I was ready to meet my parents, whatever that means. Last I heard dad was an astronaut for NASA and mom was a volunteer in the US Peace Corps, so I'm full blooded American, even though I live in Japan.

After eating my breakfast, I changed into my uniform and walked to school. On the way, I ran into my guy friend, Jaden Foley. "hey Serena!" he said "What's up?" "Not much." I told him. Jaden and I have been friends since we were kids. His dad's an ambassador for the United States. Both our parents knew each other since kindergarten, so we're really close. And to tell the truth… I have a crush on him.

I walked into school and was immediately greeted by my gal pals, Akiko "Kiki" Toriyama and Jenny Cambridge. "Hey Serena!" Jenny said in her smooth, British accent (Her dad's an ambassador from the UK), "How's it going? "Still cold?" I nodded. "Well, anyway, I hear the Tokyo Ai Hotel is looking for talent for its nightclub," said Akiko, "You should totally sign up!" "Yeah, you'll totally get the part!" Jenny said. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. "How's it going otaku?" I turned around. It was Ichigo Hasugawa. "Oh, Hey Ichigo," I said flatly. "How are things going for you?" "Well, everything just wonderful. You know how being rich and fabulous is right? Oh, wait, you don't!" her friends Reiko and Mia giggled. "Uh, yeah, whatever." I said. I left feeling quite ticked.

Lunchtime was especially pleasant. Since I go to a school for the children of important people in the world, we have an international menu. The school is run by the UN and named after a famous Japanese Chef. Unlike most Japanese schools, where the teacher comes to the class, we go to the classes, just like in American schools. Akiko, Jenny and I were talking about the article we had to write for English class. "'What would you do if you had superpowers?'" Akiko said with her mouth full of sushi. "I mean seriously, what kind of question is that?" "It must be an easy question for you Rena" said Jenny. I smiled. "It's true," I said. "I always wanted to be a super heroine." "What would you do if you were a super heroine?" KiKi asked. "Well" I mused. "I would be noble and strong. I would wear a skin-tight costume and a blonde wig, so that no one would recognize me. I would run around the world, both saving the universe and partying." "That sounds sweet!" Jenny said. "Totally".

We decided to meet at the mall after we did our homework. Throughout the day, I got colder and colder. Finally the bell rang, and it was time to go home. I walked past the Danny Phantom statue on my way home, where all the Junior high and high school lovers go. Rumor has it that Danny spent time with his future wife instead of attended the ceremony for the statue. I saw Ichigo and her boyfriend/my crush Jaden sitting at the edge of the statue, making out. I walked on, envious.

I was getting colder and colder by the minute. I actually had icicles hanging from my fingertips. My hands shook as I called Angeline. "Hello, Angie?" I said shivering. I guess she could tell from my voice that something was happening. "I'll be right there" she said. I continued to walk home, but in the middle of the interstate, I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the revelation

(Serena's POV)

I was having an awkward dream. I was in what looked like a laboratory with Jenny and Jaden. There was a portal to another dimension, and Jaden was trying to convince me to step inside. So I did, and without warning, a large electric shock surged through my body. Then I woke up. Angeline was standing above me, except… she wasn't quite the woman I knew.

"Good Morning sweetheart." She said. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But I have good news; your dad is on his way." When I got up, I saw my reflection in the mirror, and gaped. At first I didn't know what to think: I was wearing a skintight costume that looked vaguely like my cheerleading outfit, only with a "DP" on it I had bleach white hair and hi-liter green eyes. Suddenly it me like a car going 200 Km/Hr in the wrong lane. "My-m-my dad" I stuttered "My dad is-" "Danny Phantom, yes" Angeline said. "and I am more than just your aunt. I am you guardian angel, Evangeline the ice phoenix." "Ice… Phoenix?" I asked. She nodded. "I am the daughter of frostbite, leader of the far frozen in the depths of the ghost zone, the abominable snowman who trained your father in the art of ice powers."

"Now listen," Angeline said "a power hungry woman named Moria kidnapped you when you were three years old." "I knew that," I said "But who is Moria?" "She's an alien the queen of the planet Romulus." Said Angeline "Bent on conquering the entire universe."

(3rd Person)

As Evangeline explained the situation to Serena, Moria made an astonishing discovery. "Wh-where am I?" the man said. "Vlad Plasmius!" Moria commanded. "Who are you?" Plasmius asked. "I am the Queen of the planet Romulus," she said "The ruler on three moons of Jupiter and the entire clarion galaxy, while YOU are a complete failure and a waste of a lower life form. However I offer you a chance to start anew on your home planet of Earth…" "EARTH?" Plasmius exclaimed. "But how did-?" "Lazarus!" Moria called to her henchman. "Tell our guest what happened." "It appears the one they call Danny Phantom got his powers back when a ghost known as Skulker and several others zapped him in the ghost zone. They then joined forces to turn the Earth intangible."

"The one you call Danny Phnatom is currently in space, while his wife is in the country called Liberia on earth." Moria continued. "I tried to kidnapped their daughter but a ghost known as Evangeline stopped me. So here's my proposition: go back to earth and kill the Phantom girl." "But I CAN'T go back!" Plasmius pleaded "They'll hunt me for sure." "Don't worry, I'll help you with that…" and so Plasmius underwent a ritual that changed him into… a woman. And when that was done, Moria sent him back to earth, none the wiser.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the first battle

(3rd Person)

Scientist Akira Sakai was working in his lab at Tokyo University when he heard a crash in the woods. _What the freak was that?_ He thought to himself. He ran outside to find a beautiful, naked, unconscious, _belle dame sans merci_ lying on the grass. He immediately took her inside and took a DNA sample from her. "Oh… MY… Lord." He whispered, after discovering who this woman _really _was. He dialed 110 (_A/N this is the Japanese equivalent to 911)_ "Hello… Police?"

(Serena's POV)

After Angeline told me all about my dad's past and present, and what to watch out for now that I have acquired his powers, I headed over to the mall. _How am I gonna tell my friends that my dad's Danny Phantom? _I wondered as I flew past my Danny – my dad's – statue. I landed in a vacant lot and changed back to my human half. Then I walked into the mall. "Where were you?" Kiki said "We've been waiting for you for forty minutes." "Sorry guys, I –" I was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. We looked up. "GOJIRA!" someone screamed at the site of the giant reptile. At first I just stood there as everyone else ran past. "Rena, come on!" Jenny called. But instead, I decided to fight. "_Rai Kamikaze_!" I screamed (_A/N this indirectly translates into "Going Ghost", I think. if anyone has a more correct translation please give it to me.) _and changed into Serena Phantom. The crowd stopped running and gaped in amazement. "Danny Phantom has a daughter?" someone whispered. I flew up to the Gojira. "Hey, you big ugly monster, leave these people alone!" he just growled and roared, knocking me down. In my half-conscious state, I saw a man who looked almost exactly like me come to my aid. "Serena…" he whispered. I woke up. "Daddy…?" I asked. The gojira came closer and suddenly I felt a burst of energy come through me "Go – A-way!" as I said these words, some form of ghostly wail came out of my mouth. After that, I fell asleep.

I awoke in my bed with my dad watching over me. "Daddy…?" I asked "Yes sweetheart?" he answered. "Are you- are you really…?" "Yes, I am Danny Phantom, and you, my daughter, have just defeated the legendary Gojira." Suddenly Jenny and Kiki walked in. "Rena!" Jenny said "You never told us your dad is Danny Phantom!" "Well, I… kinda didn't know about it until today." I answered. "Well, it looks like your dream of being a super heroine has come true." Said Jenny "Wait! Who's Drew?" Kiki said. "I'm guessing my ghost wail made her temporarily deaf." I said "Now we're talking about Jeff? Who the freak is Jeff?" "Serena," dad said "this is just the beginning of a long journey for you…"

(3rd person)

The woman woke up in a prison cell to the sound of the evil queen Moria's voice. "Vinessa!" she whispered loudly "VINESSA!" "Who's Vinessa?" the woman asked. "You, Plasmius!" Moria yelled "I changed your gender to get you past the idiot citizens of the world. Now listen, I have a proposition for you, and if you do it well, I will give you this blasphemous planet to rule." "What's the proposistion?" Vinessa asked "Kill Danny Phantom's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the audition

(Serena's POV)

_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday…_ The irritating voice of Rebecca Black crooned on the radio. It's been three days since I got my powers, and I've been living with my dad since then. Anyway, I was excited because I was going to audition for the talent spot at the Tokyo Ai Hotel. I flew all the way to school and was immediately greeted by Ichigo, Reiko, and Mia. "Listen, otaku!" Ichigo yelled. "Just because your dad's Danny Phantom doesn't mean you rule the school!" "Oh yeah and being rich means _you_ rule…" I said sarcastically. "EXCUSE ME?" Ichigo screamed "Are you questioning my authority? _My dad _is the Prime Minister of this country, Thank you very much!" A crowd surrounded us. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the commanded. "What's going on here?" yelled my homeroom teacher, Watanambe-sensei. He rushed over and pulled Ichigo out of the way "Hasugawa-san, we need to have a talk…"

(Jaden's POV)

I was hanging out with my friends Tohru and Raj at lunchtime, barely eating my burrito. "What's wrong, Jay?" Tohru asked. "I think I'm in love with Serena…" I said staring off into space. "Who Serena Fenton?" asked Maulik. "Yes" I said dreamily. "Then why don't you just break-up with Ichigo and start dating Serena?" asked Tohru. "Because then she'll think I'm only dating her because she's a superhero." I replied "I want her to know I love her for who she is, not her glamorous super heroine persona."

(Vinessa's POV)

I was having a hard time processing the fact that my former nemesis was now grown and had a child – not to mention the facts that he got his powers back and that I was now a woman. I honestly didn't feel the same as I used to. After Jack Fenton left me alone in space, I felt guilt overcome me. And I think the higher level of estrogen in my body wasn't helping. At this time was still in the prison cell. I changed into my ghost form. "FREEZE!" said an officer. "You're not escaping on your life, Plasmius!" "How did-?" "I tested your DNA and called the police." Someone said. I looked up to see a tiny man in a lab coat. "My name is Akira Sakai. You landed naked on the grounds of Tokyo University. I tested your DNA after bring ing you in, and discovered that you were the man wanted in two worlds." "Two worlds?" I stammered "Yes," a familiar voice said. I turned around. It was Skulker, the ghostly bounty hunter. "You nearly destroyed my world when you moved that asteroid." He said "Now you're coming with me." He dragged me into the ghost zone and threw me in a cell on his island. And then, to my surprise, I broke down and cried like a Disney Princess. But then I saw Akira. "How did you-?" "I followed you" he said "Come, I may be able to offer you a new life." So, with tears in my eyes, I grabbed his hand.

(Serena's POV)

"OW!" I screamed Dad was training me the art of Krav Maga (_A/N Krav Maga is an Israeli martial art that is illegal to teach civilians in several countries)_ "Dad!" I protested "I have to head to Tokyo Ai in an hour! When will we be done?" "We're done now." Dad said "Now go get into something pretty and show your stuff at the Hotel bar." I hugged him. "Thanks dad." I said "I love you." "I love you too." He said back.

(3rd person)

It took Serena half an hour to get ready. She flew over to the Tokyo Ai Hotel and took her position.

Meanwhile, Akira and Vinessa were heading over to that very same hotel to watch the talent show. Moria came on Vinessa's phone. "You're in luck, Miss Plasmius." she said "Mr. Phantom's daughter is performing here tonight." That's what reminded her of her mission. But, to tell the truth, she wasn't sure she wanted world domination anymore. "You remember the mission! Now, after her performance, go backstage and kill her." "Y-yes boss." Vinessa said. After getting off the phone, Moria cackled. "What that waste of a lower life form doesn't know is that I already took away _her_ powers!"

An announcer got on the stage. "And now for the youngest in her musical debut – Miss Serena Fenton!" the audience clapped as Serena got onstage. She began to sing:

_Plug in the mic/ open the curtain./ Turn off the lights/ I'm through rehearsing/ The feeling ignites/ I'm in control/ the crowds in the palm of my hands/ all my fans yeah/ What is the truth?/ what's an illusion?/ you're searching for proof/ but are you certain?/ whatever you see…/ is what you get/ if words paint a pictuture/ then I'll betcha/ I can getcha yeah/ I'll make you believe in me/ I can be what you want me to be/ tonight is the night/ when I'll make you see/ that I can be anything anything anything anything/ you want from me…_

Serena went backstage and was greeted by not only her dad, but her mom and Evangeline as well. "MOM!" Serena shouted as she ran towards her. They hugged. "You're back! How was Liberia?" "It was nice," her mom said "But it's good to be back with you and your dad." Suddenly, a noise came from behind the curtain. Vinessa came out, smiling innocently. "Hi!" she said "My name is-" "Vinessa Plasmius" Danny said "Formerly Vlad plasmius." "how did you-?" Danny changed into his ghost form. "I told Persons magazine all about your plan to conquer the earth after I fixed the damage you did." He said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Vinessa and threw her across the room. "How does it feel being on the other spectrum, huh?" "Oh, yeah well, take this!" Vinessa tried to change form, but couldn't. She let out a large wail like Dil Pickles on _Rugrats._ "Alright, I'll admit it!" she cried. "I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" Vinessa began to sob, "You were right… I do need to see a therapist…" "I'll take it from here." Said Angeline, and they both went into the distant relms of the ghost zone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family United

(Serena's POV)

I've been living with my mom and dad for about a month. I walked downstairs this morning and smelled something good. "Mmm… what is that?" I said. "Pancakes!" dad said "Want some?" "You don't even have to ask" I said "Rena," mom said "We have something important to tell you." "What is it?" I asked "Well, you're going to be a big sister!" mom said. I squealed with delight. "OMG! When?" I asked "In December," dad said "close to your b-day!" is it a boy or a girl?" I asked Mom and Dad looked at each other. "It's a boy" they said in unison. "You have a name yet?" I asked. "Hunter." Dad replied "Hunter Jackson Fenton. And he has ghost powers." I squealed. Then I looked at the clock. "OMG! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I finsished my breakfast and headed over there.

"You're serious? A baby brother?" Jenny asked. I nodded. "You must be excited." Kiki said. "I am!" I said "and get this – he has superpowers." Soon the bell for class rang. "I better get to math class or Sato-sensei will kill me."

(3rd person)

"The ghost brat's wife is pregnant again!" Skulker said to his wife, Ember McClaine. "Well, you're the one who let public enemy number 1 escape!" Ember said. "I DID NOT!" Skulker yelled back. "Guys! Please stop fighting!" said their son, Damian. "Tell you what – I'll catch that brat Serena…"

Meanwhile, Clockwork, the ghost of time, was watching with his wife, Nebula, the ghost of space. "Astrid." He called to his daughter "You must warn the ghost girl about this."

(Serena's POV)

A week later I found out I got the gig at the Tokyo Ai hotel. My first gig was on March 9th. I was so excited. I was practicing my solo when a ghost appeared in front of me. "Serena" she said. "I am Astrid, the ghost of time and space, and I'm here to warn you about a singer who wishes you great harm." "Who might that be?" I asked. "He is the son of a ghostly bounty hunter who once allied himself with your dad to save the world." Astrid said "How do I know I can trust you?" I asked her. "Because my father, the ghost of time, saved your father's future from certain destruction." She said "Just ask him." And she was gone.

So I asked dad. "Clockwork?" he said "Yeah, he's an ally of ours, his wife is Nebula, the ghost of time. She warned me that Plasmius would return one day. Astrid is their daughter." "And there's a bounty hunter..?" I asked. "Yes, Skulker." Mom said "He's your dad's enemy." "His girlfriend Ember McClaine is your mom's enemy." Dad added. "Mom has superpowers?" I asked. She obliged by changing into her ghost form. Her uniform was similar to mine, and showed off her growing belly. "I got them when I was honeymooning with your dad." She said "Skulker shot me down and your dad gave me a blood transfusion." "Where'd you go for your honeymoon?" I asked. "Tokyo actually" dad said. "And where does Evangeline fit into this?" "She's the adopted daughter of your dad's mentor, Frostbite." Mom said, changing back to normal. "She and Astrid worked as a team to save your life from Moria." "How did you know I would have superpowers?" I asked. "Clockwork warned us that you would get your powers at 14, which was the age your dad got his…"

I went to the Tokyo Ai hotel for my first performance since my audition. I was surrounded by professional singers who had been doing this job since they were three years old. A hand touched me. I suddenly felt cold. I turned around to see a handsome boy behind me. "Hey," he said "Serena Fenton, right?" "Y-yeah…" I said breathless. "My name's Damian McClaine." He answered "You're new here?" "How did you know?" I asked. "Just a lucky guess."

(Jaden's POV)

I went to the Tokyo Ai hotel. I figured now was as best a time as ever to confess my love. When I got there, I saw her hamming it up with some mystery boy. I didn't know what, but there was something about him that I just didn't trust. Then I saw them kiss. It broke my heart…

After they left, I started to cry, and crying is something I rarely ever do. When I finally stopped I walked into the bathroom. And there he was, that mystery boy, on a watch phone. "I got her wrapped around my finger, dad!" he said into his watch. "Excellent!" said his father "Soon we'll have the entire phantom family's pelts on our wall." They let out an evil cackle. "Good luck, Damian!" the boy's dad said. And they hung up.

_I have to warn Serena!_ I thought. Suddenly my mom called my name. "Jaden," she said "Jaden where are you?" I raced towards mom and dad, who were standing with Serena and her family. "So Valerie's pregnant too?" Mr. Fenton said. My mom nodded. "Ours is a girl. We're naming her Sasha Gisselle." Then my dad saw me. "Serena!" I said "Oh, hi Jay!" she said back. "Listen, don't trust that boy Damian, I just saw him talking to his dad about putting your-" "'family's pelts on the wall'?" she finished. "Don't worry, Jay. I know he's evil." "You do?" I asked "My ghost sense warned me when we talked." She said "Dad told me about it.

(3rd person)

"Oh, so you've seen past my son's plan?" Skulker said. "Is that-?" Serena asked. Her dad nodded. Serena went ghost and beat the stuffing out of him. When his armor broke, she was shocked to find out her as really, really… tiny. Her dad sucked Skulker up into the Fenton thermos.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Coming to America

(Vinessa's POV)

I have been living in the land of the far frozen for months, and Moria has still been bossing me around. Finally I snapped. "Look," I said "you took away my powers, and as someone who made the mistake of messing with a good man, I won't let you take away his daughter's!" "Do you know _why _I took away your powers Ms. Plasmius?" Moria said "Um, no…" I said weakly. "To feed them into myself!" she answered "you, the failure who thought he could defeat his nemesis and take over the world without realizing that the asteroid you sent hurtling towards earth was covered with ectorainium, clearly need to learn how to have fun! I mean '_Master's Blasters'_? What kind of _ridiculous _name is that? I can't believe no one even _realized _you were up to no good. After all, didn't Danny Phantom _succeed_ until you meddled in his ghost fighting? Those humans were complete idiots to believe YOU!" "But I was superior to them!" I protested. "No you were NOT!" Moria retorted. "You were an imbecile, a moron, an idiot who thought he could take over the universe by abandoning friendships! While _I _am the superior one in this universe. You could have had the universe too, if you were smarter." "B-but I only wanted the world!" I cried. "But that's never enough for us _real_ evil doers." She made an evil cackle and hung up. I threw the phone across the room and bawled my eyes out.

"Vinessa," Akira rushed in "What's wrong?" "I was stupid…" I said through tears. "I turned Danny Phantom into a laughing stock! I threatened to steal his mother away from his dad… oh Sakai-san! Will they ever forgive me?" suddenly Akira leaned over and kissed me. I mean _passionately _kissed me. Suddenly, my desire for Madeline Fenton seemed… obsolete. When we stopped, Akira said to me "I love you, and I want you to do the right thing."

(3rd person)

"Well, the waste of a lower life form has been defeated." Moria said to herself. "It appears I'll have to go with another venue!" She turned to her furies, Selenda and Miranda. "Selenda! Miranda!" she commanded "Go get the phantom girl."

Little did Moria know that Nebula, the ghost of space was watching. She went to the land of the far frozen and found Vinessa crying on Akira's shoulder. "Vinessa," she said "My name is Nebula, the ghost of space, and if you want to be back on good terms with the Fentons, I know of a way…"

(Serena's POV)

I was so excited! I was going to see my grandparents at a family reunion in Amity Park, Minnesota. I haven't been to the states since I was a child! Of course, we were keeping our house in Japan, so it wasn't like we were moving back, but still…

You know I barely remember my family in the US. My dad told me that his parents were ghost hunters, and that his in-laws were filthy rich. "But they love you anyway." Mom said. "When they call us, they ask about you all the time." "They call us?" I asked. "Well, very rarely…" dad said "After all international calling is expensive."

We dropped off at LAX, then got on a plane and landed in a smaller airport in Annapolis, the closest major city to mom and dad's hometown. "Danny!" a female voice squealed. A woman in what appeared to be a wet suit (which I thought was odd because there's no ocean in Minnesota) ran up to my dad and hugged him. "Hi, mom!" he said "Good to see you too." Dad turned to me. "Serena, this is my mom, your gramma Fenton." "Hi Gramma!" I said cheerfully. "Serena!" she said to me "You've grown up so fast! I can't believe it!" We hugged. "I'm glad to finally meet you again Gramma." I said.

So, we got into the car, where Grampa was waiting for us. Well, technically it was an RV, but, you know. "Serena!" Grampa said "You've grown up so fast! Come sit in the front with your ol' grampa" I got into the car. As we were driving, Grampa said "I've got a surprise for you when we get to our house." So we went inside the house and suddenly we heard barking. "Is that-?" dad asked "Mm-hmm." Gramma and grampa said in unison. Then, a dog came out and ran to dad. "Cujo!" dad said as the dog licked his face. "It's so good to see you again!" "And guess what?" grampa said "We spoke with Tucker's in-law, and he said you could keep him!" "Really?" dad asked gramma and grampa nodded. "Oh, thank you guys!" dad gushed "Thank you thank you thank you!"

It was the day of the family reunion. My maternal grandparents were just as eager to see me. "Serena!" called my maternal grandmother (whom we call bubby as my mom's Jewish) as she ran over to me. "How are you? "You've gotten so big! "What's it like living in Japan?" "I'm fine bubby" I answered. "And Japan's nice." Suddenly I saw two strange women looking directly at me. "I'll be right back." I told bubby.

(Vinessa's POV)

"So you want me to protect Serena from the furies?" I asked. Nebula nodded. "Moria will stop at nothing to get Serena's powers." She said. "You must keep your distance until absolutely necessary." "Yes, miss." I said. And so we did.

(Serena's POV)

I walked up to the suspicious women. "Hello," one of them said is a cockney British accent. "Um, hi um who are you?" "Why we're just two old ladies having tea in the park…" the woman glared at me. "Um, yeah, I gotta go." I turned around to walk away, but the other women grabbed me by the arm. "Not… so… fast…" She whispered. That's when I noticed she had fangs. She bit me, and I fainted.

(Dan's POV)

"Serena?" I called "Serena?" I scratched my head. "Now where could she be?" Suddenly, Vinessa came running out. "Daniel – Danny – Dan – whatever you call yourself now." She said in a flush. "Your daughter has been kidnapped by Moria's Furies!" I grabbed her by the collar. "And why should I believe you?" I asked. "Because I warned her of it." Said a familiar voice. I turned around. "Nebula?" I asked "Indeed." She responded. "Fenton-san!" Akira ran towards us "We must save your daughter!" So Nebula took me and my wife into space. "Evangeline and Clockwork will meet us at Moria's ship" she said.

(Serena's POV)

I woke up in a containment cell somewhere in outer space. "How does it feel being the daughter of the ghost of ice and the ghost of lightning?" a voice said to me. I immediadely recognized its iciness. "M-m-moria?" I asked. She stepped into the light. My eyes widened with fear; it was, indeed the woman who attempted to kidnap me at age three. "Yes, I am." She said "And pretty soon, you'll be as powerless as that idiot Plasmius." "No she will not!" I turned my head around. Evangeline. The pair began to become locked in a deadly duel. "Serena!" My mom called "Come on, we have to get you out of here." She and Nebula untied me, and we ran away as Evangeline and Clockwork froze Moria for 1,000 light years. "Now let's go!" said Nebula.

So once again we were back in Amity Park, Minnesota, visiting my grandparents. We had fun for the past week. But we had to say goodbye on Friday. "Bye, guys!" grampa said "see you for the holidays!" "Bye Gramma, Bubby, Grampa, Zeddy (_A/N I believe this is Yiddish for "Grampa" my Jewish neighbor told me.)_ "Thanks for the dog!" and once again we headed back to Tokyo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: family affair

(Serena's POV)

I was finally back in Japan after the attack on my persona. I was relieved to see Kiki and Jenny again. They both seem to adore our new dog, Cujo. "He's so cute!" Akiko said one night when they came over to help me practice for the school play. "Yeah sepecially when he's not drooling…" I said. "You do know he's a ghost dog right?" "No, I didn't" Jenny gasped. She cuddled him. "Oh, Cujo!" she swooned "You're the cutest ghost dog ever!" "Look, are we here to play with the dog, or are we here to practice for my part as Juliet?" Jenny put the dog down. "Sorry" she and Kiki said in unison.

"Very good class, very good" said Watanambe-sensei at the end of rehersal. It was William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, and I was playing Juliet. Watanambe-sensei's son, Todd, was playing Romeo. Anyway, I was walking home after practice when I bumped into Todd on the way. "Hey." He said "Hey." I said back. Todd's pretty cute. He looks a little like my dad, only his eyes are brown instead of blue. Otherwise, he looks so much like my dad, he could be related to me. "Wanna come to my house to practice our lines." "Um sure, I guess so…" I said, giggling" Then I saw Jaden from a distance. I'm not sure but he looked… jealous…

We got to Todd's house, and were greeted by his mom, a pretty, redhaired, American woman. "Serena!" she said as she hugged me "I haven't seen you since you were kidnapped!" "Wh-what?" I asked. That's when my a showed up. "Serena!" he said "I see you've met my big sister." "BIG SISTER?" I was shocked. But putting the pieces together, it seemed to make sense.

(3rd person)

"Don't worry, my queen." Lazarus sai to Moria, "We'll get you unfrozen." So they put her in her personal tanning be, which melted the ice and unfroze her. "Finally!" She said. "Now to harness the power of frozen lightening, but how to proceed?" Lazarus piped up. "It appears she has a boy friend who wants to be more, if you know what I mean…" "Hmm…" Moria said. "_This_ has definite possibilities…"

(Vinessa's POV)

I was eating dinner with Evangeline one night. "Angie?" I asked. "Yes, my dear?" she answered. "When I kissed, Sakai-san I felt something I've never felt before…" "What was that?" she asked. "I… I don't know, but I want him." I started to cry. "I want him so bad, I want him more than I wanted Jack Fenton's wife when I was a male." Angeline hugged me. "You are changing dear one," she said in her soft, comforting voice. "You are learning from your mistakes an admitting you did wrong." She hugged me tighter. "Wow," I said, wiping my face "No one's ever done that to me before." "Done what?" "Hugged me" I answered. "It made me feel so… warm inside." The ice phoenix nodded. "That's part of my powers." She said "I have a way of comforting the lost and lonely…" That's when the cars came. "Freeze!" a ghost cop screamed. Suddenly, Walker, hea of the ghost zone prison, walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar. "Humiliating the savior of the ghost zone, nearly destroying two worlds, that's all against the rules…" he growled. Suddenly I was thrown into one of the cars and dragged to the ghost zone prison. "I'm sorry." Frostbite, Evangeline's father and leader of the farfrozen said, before we left off, "But this is for your own good. The leaers at the UN suggested it." I cried all the way.

I was crying alone in my cell at lunchtime. None of the other ghost would want to sit with me, being as I was the one who nearly destroyed their world. Suddenly, Walker came up to me. "The Observeants want to have a word with you…" he said.

"You want me to protect Serena Phantom?" I asked. "Indeed we do," said an observer "Evangeline and Astrid will grant you a portion of your powers. We expect you to use them for good not evil, as you had used your powers for previously." "That is why you will be living with Akira-san" said another. "We believe he is the chosen one to reform you to the good side." Angie and Astrid put their hands on me. A flash of white light appeared. Then I was out. I had a vision: Moria was unfrozen and trying to kill Serena!

I awoke in a cold sweat in Akira Sakai's apartment in Tokyo. It was morning, and Akira was still asleep. "Akira!" I shook him "Akira-san wake up!" "Wh- wha- what's all the hubbub?" he asked. "We have to prevent Serena Phantom's death!"


End file.
